Demons in the City
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: A Spirit Dectective is in over her head, and guess WHO bails her out? Eh... just be nice and read it? Please? 1st YuYu Fic, so please, those of you who DO read it, be nice when telling me how bad it sucks... PG13 bc I'm cautious...


Duel Mistress K: Hello to you all, I am Duel Mistress K, or just K. Uhh... this is my FIRST YuYu fic, so be nice... also, I wrote this first chapter on a whim after reading a few others. Set in my home town, and uhh... well, I don't think that they're will be ANY ROMANCE! Well, cept Yuske and Kayko, I mean and even then it'll be very insignificant to the story. And I've tried my best to make my character like, non- MarySue and uhh... stuff. Anyway, haven't seen YYH in a while, been too busy with other fics of mine, soo... if I get any of the dub names wrong or something... tell me nicely? Uhh, okay, now that we're clear, let's get this pah-tay started!  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Fog. It crept across the bay, swallowing the skyline of Oakland and Alcatraz as it moved along at a turtle's pace, slowly covering up the Golden Gate as well, then descending onto the City like a blanket.  
  
It was late. The streets of San Fransisco were relatively desolate, except for the occasional pedestrians or cars here and there. It was quiet as well, only the distant sounding of the fog horn across the bay in Marin being audible. There was an occasional siren or two, or dogs barking, even a gunshot on some rare occasions. Aside from that, it was quiet.  
  
On Pier 39, most of the stores and restaurants were closed, but people still milled around. They were the night crawlers, the insomniacs, the gang members. Despite the fog, the air was thick from cigarette smoke, and was musty with the scent of alcohol as well. The men looked up from the long drags on their smoldering butts to watch a short, silent figure walk by. It headed to the very back of the pier, where one could look out at the view across the bay to Oakland and the shore.  
  
Once there, the figure leaned up against the railing, looking out. It gave a sigh, and removed the hood that concealed her face. Shimmering gold hair fell from inside the hood as she tossed it subtly from side to side, and then resumed looking out. After a few moments of simply watching, she peered at her watch. It read 11: 27.  
  
_Not for a while longer'_, she thought, again looking at the fading image of the former state penetentary that was in the middle of the Bay.  
  
Slowly, she stepped into one of the only open buildings. This one was alive with lights and sounds, and people too. She walked deeper into the arcade, and was greeted by stares. The men inside trailed from her face, to her back, where a bow and a sheathed scimitar hung.  
  
They soon dismissed it. If you were up this late in Frisco, you'd most likely be armed yourself, with anything from a gun to a knife, to a crowbar or sledgehammer. Though the weapons weren't frequently used, mind you.   
  
The teenager walked slowly and methodically to the back of the arcade, examining the games as she went. She found her favorite shooter game, Area 51' but didn't play it. She just watched for a minute, staring at the demo on the screen. Then, she moved on, when a loud voice caught her attention.  
  
Dance Dance Revolution! the cheery voice called out from about ten feet away. Looking up at the machine, she grinned. Looking back to her watch, it read 11:33.  
  
_One game wouldn't hurt... for old time's sake...'_ she reasoned with herself, stuffing her hands into her pockets and removing two quarters. Gently, she set her black bow and scimitar on the vacant dance stage beside her, and slid in the two coins.  
  
She looked up at the label on the game. It was 5th Mix. Her nose wrinkled slightly at this: she was more accustomed to the 4th or 3rd mix machines, but for now, this would do. With the confidence she had long before she was enlisted', she played the game, everything at a Trick' level. When the three songs had ended, she checked her watch. It was now 11: 46.  
  
_Gotta get going,'_ she said in her mind as she gathered her weapons and left the arcade.  
  
After leaving the pier, she walked along Pier Street, away from the Bay Bridge, until she found the one she was waiting for. As quietly as she had done before, she started the uphill walk to her location. Stopping at an intersection, she sat on one of the benches nearby, and began to wait. Looking at her watch one last time, it read, 11: 58.  
  
_Two minutes...'_  
  
Despite her heightened awareness, she didn't even notice the pair of emerald eyes that watched her from above, glistening like the gems they were. Sighing, she leaned back in the bench, only to be greeted by a blood curdling scream. She sat up with a start, and heard the click-clacking of high-heels on cold pavement. Also, an animalistic howl reached her ears, and it was then that she realized that she was too far down the street.  
  
The girl exclaimed, jumping up with a start and running farther along Lincoln Avenue, her bow in hand. She reached the scene, but was seconds too late. There was a young woman, running, tired, frightened, clutching a small infant to her chest, who was crying for help. That's when she saw IT. A black beast-like creature that was running circles around the woman, snarling, laughing, howling at the prospect of the hunt.  
  
She ran forward to intervene, but was late. The younger girl watched in horror as the beast, with one, clean swipe of his paw, had ripped the woman open. She collapsed in a heap, her innards slowly oozing out from the huge tear. The infant in her arms began to wail then, clinging to his dying mother, burying his head in her breast. She gasped spasmodically, and used the last of her strength to caress the back of her child's head, and utter something along the lines of I love you'. Then, as if sighing the last of her air away, she died.  
  
The girl scowled at this. For some reason, it triggered compassion. And hatred. And anger. She had removed her bow and was aiming, but there wasn't any arrow to speak of.  
  
Until she started to pull the string back. The farther she pulled it, the more an arrow of white light began to materialize ((ala Rising Gundam's special attack)).  
  
Focusing more of her energy, she waited for the beast to look up, so she had a clear shot. But instead of looking up, he howled triumphantly and reached down to the baby, licking his long, serrated fangs hungrily. The little child looked up, still crying, fear clutching at his tiny heart. That did it.  
  
  
  
The beast turned on a dime to see, through the fog, the teenager standing in the center of the street, aiming the lighted arrow at him. He gave a toothed, crooked grin, and loped towards her. Taking in a breath, she fired.  
  
Take this you beast! Spirit Arrow!  
  
And struck the beast in the center of his chest. He bellowed in pain, staggering back, staring at the arrow embedded in his upper torso. Now raging mad, he began his advance again, but this time, the girl was ready. With a battle cry, she dropped her bow and unsheathed her scimitar, which she used to cut a single, deep gash across his chest. Demon blood spattered the ground, and she could even see the beast's ribs, which were stark white against the red of his insides. He collapsed then, stunned, and she smirked. This had been almost too easy.  
  
She turned to gather the small child, who was continuing to wail and hug his lifeless mother. Unfortunately, she had let her guard down, and when she heard the beast snarl and dash at her, she had no defense. He slashed at her, but not as strongly as she had expected. The hit had ripped the neck of her white shirt away, causing the neckline to plunge. A tinge of blush flashed across her cheeks, but then noticed why the beast had stopped.  
  
There was something around its neck. It looked like a whip, but was thorned, and plantlike. With a yank, the beast's head came off cleanly, and it fell to the ground, only to disappear in a puff of ash and smoke.  
  
She sighed in relief, and loosened yet again. You shouldn't have let your guard down, A soft but vacant voice called to her.  
  
My mistake, she answered, as if in casual conversation. I've gotten a bit rusty, mind you.  
  
So I can tell. And with that, the fog parted, and a tall, red-haired young man stepped forward. Are you the spirit detective of this area?  
  
She nodded. That I am. she glanced at the thorned whip coiled in his hand. A Rose Whip... from the looks of that, I would have to guess that you're an animal spirit, correct?  
  
The young man nodded. A Kitsune to be more exact. My name is Kurama, and you are...?  
  
She paused for a moment, looking him over. His emerald eyes danced in the light of the street lamp overhead. You can call me Kaylee.  
  
That's when she took notice to the child again, who was still crying in his dead mother's arms. Sighing, she moved towards him and lifted him into her own arms. Shhh, little one... It's alright... she cooed softly, slightly rocking the crying infant. He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with tears, and began to settle. Kaylee said finally, and actual smile creeping across her face. Kurama had also moved a bit closer, and was watching the girl with what looked like amused interest. Sighing in relief, she brought her gaze back up to the fox demon. Now... what brings you here?  
  
As you can see, there have been a string of slaughterings such as this one, he then motioned to the dead woman on the pavement. But that creature you defeated wasn't the only one... he was merely a minion of his master.  
  
Kaylee looked a bit distant. So that was only a pawn... I see... and are you here to help me?  
  
I say that we cut her from this assignment altogether, another voice said coldly, coming closer as he spoke. The first thing that the human teen noticed was his mahogany eyes, that glittered with something like contempt. You had to intervene in order to save her. She can't fight.  
  
She glared back at him, but did nothing else. Pfft. From the way you act, you must be a fire demon. All you flame-types are this way.  
  
I am. He said in his same, emotionless tone. And the name is Hiei.  
  
Well _Hiei_, she said, emphasizing his name. I doubt the feeling's mutual, but a pleasure to make your acquaintance.  
  
he then looked down at the human child in Kaylee's arms, who was cuddled comfortably into her chest. And what are you planning to do with that?  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. I'll take him to the nearby hospital. They'll take him in.  
  
Kurama said, nodding once. And then after that, I suppose we should explain the real situation at hand to you.  
  
Sounds like a plan, Kaylee agreed, again looking down at the child. Well, let's move it. My arms are gettin' sore.  
  
The three Spirit Detectives walked on through the fog, and soon, they had deposited the small baby at Muir Hospital, and were now walking along the deserted Fisherman's Wharf. Both of the demons seemed to take great interest in their surroundings.  
  
My, this San Fransisco is quite unique... Kurama trailed off, looking out to the bay  
  
Yeah, Frisco's okay... I prefer Santa Cruz or San Diego myself... soo... what IS the real situation with all those slaughters?  
  
Hiei spoke again, still in his emotionless tone. Those beasts are mostly humans that have been tainted with their master's blood. So much as a scratch would transform you into one.  
  
Oh? Aaaaand.... who is their master?  
  
His name is Shiva, and he is a demigod that was exiled from the high council. He now hopes to take control of the world by transforming the human population into those creatures, Kurama answered, still entranced by the bay's swells.  
  
And he's starting in San Fransisco? Why not New York, or Washington D.C?  
  
I suppose everyone must start somewhere...  
  
Hmm... that's true... But if you ARE here to help... where are those other two members of your team? The two humans?  
  
Well... unlike Hiei and I, they can't travel through the Spirit World in order to move from one place to another... sort of like teleportation, if you will. Instead, those two must use more... human means of transportation...  
  
Ohhhh.... like what, flying here from Japan or something?  
  
  
  
When'll they be arriving?  
  
Early tomorrow. Then we can get down to business.  
  
She looked like she was deep in thought, then, her expression fell into an exhausted state. This last week, those same murders had been keeping her from getting any decent sleep whatsoever, and with his minion gone, she could finally rest. Peering at her watch one last time, it read 12:45.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Kurama read her perfectly. Go rest, he began, his eyes smirking where his lips didn't. We will meet you in this same spot tomorrow.  
  
she trailed off, a bit reluctantly.   
  
He nodded. We will be waiting.  
  
With a goodbye and a small wave, she turned, meeting eyes with Hiei's. Her golden brown and his mahogany red clashed, until the Fire Demon huffed and looked out to the bay. Smirking, she left them them, walking home through the dense fog...  
  
  
TBC  
*************************************************  
  
DMK: Well? How was that? Not too shabby considering that's my FIRST YYH ficcie, huh? No? It DID suck? Oh well... guess I can always go back to writing Transformers Armada and G-Gundam fics.... *sigh* it was worth a shot... Anyway, if any of you EVER wanna see more of this, PLEASE review! You gotta keep in mind: There will most likely be NO ROMANCE! ...unless you WANT Kaylee to fall for one of the tantei, which I HIGHLY doubt... uhh... yeah, moving on... Review! ...wait, I said that already? Silly me! Well, you get the idea, bye now!


End file.
